For reasons of decreasing volume and weight, increasing power density, improving portability, and the like, researcher and engineers have made every effort to increasing the density of semiconductor devices. One approach is using a 3-D structure instead of a conventional 2-D structure. Another approach is decreasing sizes of elements and spaces in a device. Both approaches have their own technological bottlenecks to be resolved.